


Love comes in waves

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Barebacking, Boats and Ships, Captivity, Explicit Sex with a merman, Explicit Sexual Content, Fishnets, Illegal Activities, Interspecies, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Merman!Adam, Merpeople, Minor Violence, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Seth is racist towards mermen, Supernatural Elements, Water, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath works on a fishing boat. He needs this job because he's got kids. But one day he sees something he thought didn't exist. Then the problems start.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for evil!Seth. I really like him, but I needed some bad guys and he seemed perfect for the job. :D
> 
> Look at the beautiful [fan art](https://taleacorven.tumblr.com/post/172917896568/starbxrner-the-lovely-taleacorven-requested-i) from my friend [starbxrner](http://starbxrner.tumblr.com/)!

Heath looked down at the ocean. The sun mirrored in the blue water, but it wasn't very warm. The wind was pretty stiff, and the waves were hitting hard against the big old fishing boat. By now he was used to the salty sea air, but the rocking of the boat still made him sick sometimes.

Suddenly something caught his attention. Was that a human? It looked as if a person with long dark hair was swimming next to the boat... and then he saw the big tail of a fish. He blinked and the creature was gone. He turned to his friend who was standing next to him, leaning with his back against the railing. "I think I just saw a mermaid."

Curtis laughed. "Probably just a manatee."

Heath nodded. His friend was right. Mermaids only existed in fairy tales.

"Let's go back to work," Curtis said and grabbed a rope.

 

* * *

 

At night the wind had become a storm. Most of the crew were sleeping; they were used to this kind of weather. But Heath was worried. He went up to the deck, even though the captain had warned them not to go outside alone. The boat was pitching and tossing, and the wind whipped rain into his face. Still, he wanted to make sure everything was fastened safely. They couldn't afford to lose their cargo.

Just when he was checking the ropes on the starboard side, the wind changed its direction and a gust pushed him against the railing. He slipped on the wet floor and went overboard. With a loud splash he fell into the ocean. The cold water made him gasp. He screamed for help, despite knowing no one could hear him over the noise of the sea and the storm. The boat was slowly moving away from him.

Heath knew he would drown. No, he couldn't die here! Who would take care of his kids? He was desperately fighting to stay on the surface. Suddenly he felt something... no, somebody... human skin. Someone wrapped their arms around him, and then he lost his consciousness.

 

* * *

 

Heath woke up when he felt a finger poking his cheek. His eyes flipped open and he sat up, coughing and spitting up water. His lungs hurt like hell. But he was alive. He looked around and realized he was sitting on a beach. It was already morning. There was a man, about Heath's age, with long black hair and a naked torso... Heath blinked. What the hell?! From the waist down he had a silver blue fishtail that sparkled in the sun. His face was handsome and he had no beard, unlike the mermen Heath had read about.

The merman looked at him with big green-grayish eyes for a moment, before he pushed himself up on his strong arms and shoved his tail backwards into the water.

"Please wait," Heath said. "Thank you for saving me!"

The merman stopped and blinked curiously.

"Do you speak my language? I'm Heath."

"I'm Adam."

Heath smiled and reached out, but Adam backed away; his tail lashed in the water.

"Sorry!" Heath quickly pulled his hand back. "I didn't want to... I just... I've never seen a merman before."

Adam cocked his head. "My parents told me to stay away from humans. They said you're dangerous." He made a short pause before he shyly added, "But you seem to be nice."

Heath blushed a little. "Thanks... I promise I won't hurt you." He looked around again. "Do you know where we are? I need to get back to the boat. They're probably worried and looking for me."

"That boat with the big nets?"

"Yeah... Wait, I think I already saw you yesterday! You were swimming next to it, right?"

Adam nodded. "Why do you catch so many fish? They are our friends."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that. It's my job. I have to do it to earn money." Heath wasn't even sure if the merman knew what money was. But he was confused and felt guilty and didn't know what to say.

Adam was swaying in the water that washed ashore. _Wow, he was a really beautiful being,_ Heath thought. _Unlike himself - he probably looked like a wet cat right now._

"What do you do with them?" Adam asked.

"Um..." Heath hesitated. Should he tell him? Maybe he owed him the truth. "We eat them."

"You eat our friends?!" Adam looked horrified. His tail was nervously whipping from side to side. His parents had been right. Humans were monsters!

"I'm sorry," Heath said again. "We just... have to eat something and... they say fish is healthy..." He felt like he'd just murdered someone. "What do you eat?" he asked helplessly.

"Mostly algae and seaweed. Sometimes clams."

"What? But clams are animals, too!"

"But they are not our friends." Adam pouted. "They are arrogant."

Heath couldn't help but chuckle. _Arrogant clams._

But the merman looked serious. "I'm going to tell my family about it, and then we will sink the boat, so that you can't catch fish anymore."

"Wait! You can't do that!" Heath was shocked. "Then all the men on board will drown. Some of them are my friends."

"You mean they will die, like our friends?" Adam asked in a hostile way.

"Please, don't... Let me talk to them. I'm sure I can convince them to stop. We'll just return to the harbor and never come back."

Heath looked at him with puppy dog eyes and Adam just couldn't hate him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Heath knew there were still thousands of other fishing vessels out there. But that was something he couldn't change. At the moment he could only think of his friends.

"Okay," the merman agreed and beckoned him over. "Come."

Heath slowly approached him. He hadn't forgotten what had happened the last time he'd tried this. But this time it was Adam who reached out and pulled him closer. Then he moved his nose near Heath's neck. His breath tickled Heath's skin, and the ginger blushed a little.

"Some of your things are still on the boat, like your bed, right?" Adam asked.

Heath nodded. "Can you smell them?" he asked incredulously.

Adam smiled. "Yeah. By the way, you smell good." He grinned and Heath blushed even more.

"Thanks."

Adam quickly turned around and jumped deeper into the water. "Let's go."

Heath followed him insecurely. "Do you want me to...?"

"Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight. But be careful not to cover my gills."

For the first time Heath noticed the small slits on both sides of Adam's neck. He wondered why he hadn't seen them before, but then he realized that they didn't move like he knew it from fish. "Are they okay?" he asked.

Adam laughed. "Yeah, don't worry. I only use them under water. When I'm outside, I breathe with my lungs, just like humans."

"Wait a minute. Are we going to dive?" Heath asked, scared. He felt like he had become a little phobic of the ocean after his almost drowning.

"I'm faster under water. How long can you hold your breath?"

"I don't know. Maybe about a minute? But to be honest... I would prefer not to..."

"That's okay. We don't have to. They are not that far away. It seems the boat has turned around."

"They're probably looking for me."

"Okay. Come on." Adam smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Heath smiled back. Then he straddled Adam's back and tried to hold fast onto him without hindering him. The merman began to swim slowly but soon shot through the waves like a rocket. The ginger clung to him and closed his eyes, mainly to protect them from the splashing water.

Time seemed to fly, and before he knew it, Adam slowed down. When he opened his eyes, he could see his boat not even half a nautical mile in front of them. A few minutes later there were people waving excitingly from the deck. "Heath! Heath! You're alive!"

The boat had turned and had come toward them. Heath saw his friend Curtis, smiling with relief and wiping away tears from his eyes.

"Who is... What the hell?!"

More and more crewmen appeared on the deck and stared down at them. Someone let down a rope ladder and Heath climbed up. Adam was swimming nervously in circles while Heath explained to them what had happened.

"So we should stop fishing and just return to our families," he finished.

Captain Seth stepped forward. "We have to talk about this." He turned to Adam. "We'll be back in a few minutes. Please wait there."

Heath nodded to the merman, and then they all went under the deck.

"It's a good thing you brought that monster here," Seth said with his typical husky voice. "We should kill it before it can tell the others."

Heath's eyes widened in shock. "What? He saved me! I would be dead without him."

"And that's your own fault!" Seth positioned himself in front of the ginger and shouted, "How many times have I told you not to go outside alone at night?!"

Heath looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Seth ignored him and turned to the rest of the crew. "It wants us to give up our jobs. It wanted to kill us. So we have to kill it first!"

Heath trembled. What should he do? He couldn't allow that!

Curtis cleared his throat. "Maybe we should catch him and sell him on the black market. He's probably more worth alive."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Seth's face lit up. "You think our nets are strong enough? Maybe that creature has some superpower... Nah, it looked like a wuss..."

"You can't do that!" Heath stepped forward. "He's not an animal."

Seth gave his first mate Roman and his second mate Dean a sign, and they grabbed Heath's arms. The ginger struggled a bit, but he knew he stood no chance against the two strong men.

"What's wrong with you, Heath?" Seth asked him. "Have you fallen in love with that thing? Ugh, that's disgusting!"

Before Heath could answer, the captain gave Roman a nod, and the Samoan knocked him out with one punch to the head. Curtis winced and looked worriedly at his unconscious friend as he was carried away.

Seth and some other crewmen went back to the deck. They grabbed one of their strongest nets, and Seth started to talk to the merman to distract him. Before Adam knew it, a construction of heavy ropes fell on his head and he was pushed under water for a moment. Then he was lifted up again, his body surrounded by thick meshes.

_What was going on?_ "Help! Heath, Heath!" He couldn't see the ginger. Was this a trap? Had Heath betrayed him?

He landed hard on the wooden deck, his body still tangled in the net. With big eyes he looked at the men around him.

"Look at that!" Seth put his hand on Adam's tail and laughed.

The merman blushed. "Please don't touch me."

"Does he have a dick?" one of the men asked.

"Why couldn't it be a mermaid?"

"How do you think they have sex?"

Adam's eyes flickered in panic. "What do you want? Why are you doing this to me?"

The seamen ignored him and continued to ask rude questions and laughed until Seth said, "Enough! Bring it down and put it in water before it dries up."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Adam was lying in an old bathtub filled with sea water. He could barely move because the net was still around him. It was dark and all he could see were some boxes and tools. This seemed to be a storage room.

When he heard a door open and footsteps coming closer, he tensed up. The light was switched on, and a moment later a man was standing next to him. Adam was sure he wasn't one of those who had captured him.

"Hey," the stranger said in a friendly voice. "You're Adam, right? I'm Curtis. I'm sorry for what happened to you. Are you okay?"

Adam blinked cautiously. "It hurts... My scales are very sensitive and the ropes..." He didn't finish his sentence and his eyes went down.

Curtis noticed how tight the net was wrapped around him. "Wait a minute. I'll help you." He looked around before he decided, "I guess I can take that off. It's not like you can just walk away, right?" He chuckled.

Adam smiled shyly; Curtis seemed to be a nice guy. But then he took a knife out of his pocket and Adam was startled. His tail moved almost on its own, and some water splashed into the other man's face.

"Calm down," Curtis said while he wiped the water from his face. "I don't want to hurt you. It's just for the net. See?"

He carefully grabbed one of the ropes and started to cut it. The merman exhaled and stopped moving while Curtis continued to gradually free him. Finally, he was done and threw the broken net to the floor. Adam stretched his arms and wagged his tail with a smile on his face. "Thank you."

"No problem. Actually..." Curtis sat down cross-legged. "Heath is my friend. So, thank you for saving him. I... was really worried... I thought he had drowned..."

Adam leaned his arms on the rim and looked at him, a bit alarmed. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He tried to fight for you and they knocked him out. I think they locked him in somewhere. I'm going to look for him later."

The merman felt guilty. "If you see him, please tell him I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

"Nah, don't worry. He always gets into trouble anyway." Curtis laughed shortly before he became serious again. "Since his wife died about three years ago, he has to do everything by himself. I mean, his mother and his sister take care of his kids when he has to work, like now. But it's still hard for him and he gives his best." Curtis made a pause when he noticed the concerned look on Adam's face. "Do mermen have wives, too?"

Adam cocked his head. "Are wives like partners?"

Curtis nodded.

"Yeah, we have partners. But... I'm alone. I don't even have kids."

"How old are you? Wait, do mermen get as old as humans?"

"I think so. I'm 30 years old."

"That's great! Heath is 27. I think you fit well together."

Adam blushed. "You think that would be possible? A human and a merman?"

Curtis shrugged. "Why not? You're both adults. You speak the same language. You'd be cute together."

The merman looked down and smiled shyly. "I like him. He smells like a good person."

"Smells?" Curtis laughed. "Well, I can tell you, he _is_ a good person."

Suddenly Adam became serious. "Are they going to kill and eat me? Like fish?"

"No, don't worry. They want to sell you. You're more worth alive. But they could change their minds if you cause any trouble. So please stay quiet for now, and I'll think of something, okay?"

Adam nodded. "Thanks."

Curtis got up. "I gotta go now. I'll leave the light on, okay? See you later."

"See you."

 

* * *

 

Curtis began to search for Heath and soon found out where he was held captive. When he arrived, Dean was lying on the floor, sleeping. Several empty bottles were spread around him. Curtis shook his head, a bit amused. _What a great guard!_ He carefully took the keys from the second mate – although he was sure Dean wouldn't even have woken up if a marching band had walked past. Then he opened the door behind him.

As soon as he saw Heath, he pressed his index finger to his lips. Fortunately, the ginger understood and just smiled at him. They went to a quieter part of the boat where they could talk undisturbed.

"How are you?" Curtis asked, a little worried.

"My head hurts a bit. But I think I'm okay. What happened? Is Adam...?" Heath looked at his friend with big eyes.

"He's okay. Don't worry. I talked to him earlier. He said he's sorry about what happened to you."

"What? But it was my fault..."

Curtis smiled. "He likes you."

"I... um..." Heath blushed. "Let's go. Where is he?"

Curtis shook his head. "We should talk to Seth."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"We can't do anything at the moment. So it's better if you just play along, at least for now."

Heath sighed. His friend had always been the more reasonable of them. "Maybe you're right..."

 

* * *

 

Roman was guarding the captain's cabin and unlike Dean, he took his responsibilities seriously. As soon as he saw Heath and Curtis, he got into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?"

The other two men raised their hands in a conciliatory gesture. "We just want to talk to Seth."

Roman's eyes narrowed. "Where's Dean?"

"He's sleeping," Curtis said almost snidely.

The first mate sighed, even though he couldn't hide a small smile. "Alright." He knocked on the door behind him. "Seth, do you have a minute? There is someone here who wants to talk to you." There was no response. So he opened the door a little bit. "Seth?"

The captain was sitting at his desk; nautical charts and notepads were spread out in front of him. He seemed to have been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the knock. "What's up, Ro?"

"They want to talk to you."

Heath and Curtis entered the room, and Seth jumped up from his chair.

"I want to apologize," Heath said quickly. "You were right. I agree on selling the merman. You know I got kids and I need the money."

An evil smile formed on the young captain's face. "Now we're talking!"

"But we should make sure he's in a good condition. He's more worth then," the ginger said. "Let me take care of him. He trusts me."

The expression on Seth's face changed. "Do you think I'm stupid? You will stay away from that merman! Both of you. Dean can take care of it."

"Ambrose?" Curtis asked incredulously. "He couldn't even keep a potted plant alive. He drinks all night and sleeps all day. I don't know why he's even on board?!"

"Because he's my friend and I can trust him – unlike you two!" Seth said sharply before he calmed down a bit. "Besides, that wasn't his fault. Chris was the one who threw the plant off board." He took another deep breath. "Okay, where's Bo?"

"He works in the galley," Roman answered.

"Perfect. He will feed the merman." Seth turned to Heath. "Do you know what that thing eats?"

"Can you please stop calling him a... Ouch!" Curtis had pushed his elbow into Heath's ribs. The ginger pouted a little and rubbed his aching sides. "Seaweed, algae and clams."

"Good. That's not a problem." Seth pointed his finger at the two men. "Remember, I don't want to see any of you close to it."

 

* * *

 

Adam got excited when he heard the door again. _Would it be Curtis? Or maybe Heath?_ However, the person that came closer wasn't someone he'd seen before.

"Hi!" The young man greeted him with a broad – almost creepy – smile. "Are you Adam? I'm Bo. I'll take care of you from now on." He placed a big plate on a box next to the bathtub. It was filled with seaweed and different kinds of clams – everything neatly arranged. "I wasn't sure if you usually cook your clams. But I think they taste better this way. So I hope you'll like it, too." He also put a bottle of water next to the plate. "Thank you for saving Heath! He's my friend."

Adam looked at him. Bo seemed to be a guy who liked to talk a lot. "Is Heath okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry! But he's not allowed to visit you."

"Thank you for the food," Adam said while he examined it closer. He'd never eaten cooked clams before.

Bo seemed to think about something for a moment. "Do you also need to use a toilet?"

Adam blushed and nodded. The other man looked around and then put a bucket next to the tub, smiling again. "You can use this. I'll empty it for you. I can also change your water later. But now I have to go back because I have to make food for the rest of the crew." Before he left the room, Bo turned around and waved as happily as if Adam was on holiday and not a captive. "See you later!"

 

* * *

 

It was already late at night, and Bo had turned off the light so that Adam could sleep, when the merman was woken up again. He rubbed his eyes as someone entered the room and switched on the light. When he saw Heath, Curtis and Bo, he wondered if he was still asleep and this was a dream.

However, Curtis explained, "Bo had to lock the door so that we couldn't visit you. Fortunately, the captain doesn't know we're actually close friends."

Adam barely listened to his explanation as his eyes were fixed on the ginger. "Heath..." he whispered.

The ginger shyly bit his lip. He still felt guilty and thought Adam was in this situation because of him and his naivety.

"We can't free you today," Curtis continued. "Roman is guarding the deck. But we will try it tomorrow."

Finally, Adam looked at him. "Thank you."

Curtis grabbed Bo's arm and pulled him away. "Well, we gotta go now. Good night!"

They left, and Heath sat down next to the bathtub. "I'm sorry."

Adam was confused. "Why?"

"I didn't want this to happen. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Curtis and Bo are nice friends."

Adam smiled at him and Heath smiled back. Then they started to talk to each other and continued for hours, smiling back and forth, exchanging looks. Heath rested his hand on the rim of the tub, and Adam touched his fingers diffidently.

They found out that fish were to mermen what cats and dogs were to humans, and Heath promised that he would never eat fish again. When the sun was rising, he had to leave.

"We will free you tonight. But you have to promise me something. Please don't tell your family about this or the fish. If you attack boats, a war could break out. I don't know about your military forces, but humans _are_ dangerous and... I don't want you to get hurt." Heath looked away; his cheeks turned a little red.

Adam took a deep breath. "I understand. It hurts that I can't protect my friends. But I promise you I won't tell anyone about this... I don't want you to get hurt either."

He squeezed Heath's hand lightly. The ginger smiled at him and then left.

 

* * *

 

When it was dark again, the three friends decided to take action. Curtis invited Dean - who was on guard this night - to have some cold beers with him, and of course Dean didn't decline. While he was distracted, Heath and Bo went to Adam. Heath and the merman agreed to meet at a lonely beach in three days.

After they had made sure that the coast was clear, Bo and the ginger carried Adam to the deck. Just when they wanted to carefully let him down into the water, the merman gave Heath a quick kiss on his cheek. Heath was so surprised, he almost dropped him. However, everything went well. Adam smiled at his rescuers and then vanished into the waves.

The next morning the captain was furious when he found out that his precious prey had escaped. Curtis said it was his fault. "I took the net off him because I thought he couldn't just walk away. But it seems I was wrong."

Of course Seth didn't believe him. But he couldn't prove the opposite either. So they just continued their journey back to the harbor. However, Heath knew he would have to look for a new job once he arrived back home.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Heath arrived at the beach three days later, it was already late afternoon. The golden sun sank toward the horizon, but it was still very warm. Heath parked his car and looked around. It was a really lonely place, and he couldn't see anyone else. All he could hear were the waves washing ashore and some seagulls that glided in the blue sky above. He took a deep breath of the fresh, salty sea air and changed into his swimming trunks. Then he walked across the beach, feeling the sand under his bare feet.

While he went closer to the water, he was suddenly struck by a feeling of anxiety. _What if Adam wouldn't come? What if the merman was just happy to be free again? What if Heath had misunderstood him? What if he didn't feel the same as Heath?_

The ginger realized he would be alone – for the first time in a long time. Usually, he was either at home with his kids or on the boat with his friends. But today his kids slept over at their grandparents, and he would never work on a fishing boat again. He felt guilty that Curtis and Bo had also lost their jobs together with him. But they had said that it wasn't that bad and that they had wanted to look for other jobs anyway. Heath smiled; he had great friends.

He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed he'd gone so far that the water already reached his waist. Something touched his legs and he jumped a little. The next moment Adam surfaced in front of him, smiling broadly. "Heath!"

The ginger smiled back, relieved. "Adam. I missed you."

They talked for a while and started to play around. Heath was a good swimmer, but he had no chance against the merman who swam circles around him and splashed water into his face. They were both laughing, and Adam came a bit closer until he ended up in Heath's arms. The ginger gazed into his eyes and then leaned forward to kiss him. He could taste the salty sea water on Adam's lips. The merman didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Almost eagerly, he pressed his wet lips against Heath's soft ones, sucking and moaning. The ginger opened his mouth and their tongues crashed together. Heath had butterflies in his stomach as he brushed his fingers through dark curls.

Adam's hand landed on his lower back, and he pulled the other man closer against his chest. But when his tail went between Heath's legs, the ginger broke up the kiss and leaned back. "Can we...? I mean... do you have...?" He chuckled helplessly. "How does this work?"

Adam smiled shyly. "I don't know... Your legs are like arms but so long, and your feet are weird..."

Heath pouted. "My feet are cute."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just..." Adam blushed. "You're my first human."

"Well, you're my first merman."

"I think we have to talk about it, right?"

"Okay, let me start," Heath said and swam back to the beach. He looked around and noticed they were still alone. There was no one else to see. So he dropped his swimming trunks in the sand and walked back into the water until he was standing a few feet in front of Adam.

The merman stared at him in amazement. "Is that your...?"

Heath looked down. "It's my penis..."

"It's so big!"

"It's just half-hard at the moment," Heath said, a little embarrassed.

Adam's eyes widened even more. "Does that mean it gets even bigger?!"

Heath nodded. It was the first time for him that someone was so impressed by his size. He was sure he was just about average. When he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and started to stroke himself, it didn't take long until his member reached its full length.

Adam still stared at him, fascinated. "And that?"

"Those are my testicles or _balls._ They store my sperm."

"I see..."

"Do you have something like that...?"

Adam swam closer to the beach until only the bottom part of his tail was in the water. "It's a bit different... My scales are sensitive and it feels good when you stroke them. When I'm aroused, they get like this..."

Heath noticed that they were not as smooth as before, but instead a bit raised. Just a few inches under Adam's waistline one scale was even higher raised than the others. Adam carefully moved it up, and Heath could see his... _What was that?_ It looked like a small white-grayish pipe, but soft. It was only about one inch long, and the girth was about the size of a little finger. Now Heath understood why he'd been so surprised at his size.

Adam's face had turned red. "When I come, I spray my semen with this..."

"Wait, you _spray_ it?"

"Well, mermaids lay their eggs on the ground and men fertilize them."

"Have you done that before? I mean, you told me you don't have kids. But..."

Adam shook his head. "I..." He looked away. "I've never been that interested in mermaids..."

"I see..." Heath came closer and reached out. But Adam grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't touch it directly. It's very sensitive."

Heath smiled at him. "And if I use my tongue?"

"You would do that?" Adam asked, flustered. "But I also use it to pee..."

"Yeah, that's what I use my dick for, too."

"Your dick?" The merman seemed confused.

"My penis. We have different names for it - dick, cock, member, rod... What do you call your... um... _thing?"_

"We don't talk so much about it. They are just our genitals."

Heath grinned. "Mermen seem to be kinda prude, huh?"

Adam turned around, and for a moment Heath was afraid he'd offended him with his joke. However, Adam showed him his butt, and in the middle was another scale that was higher raised than the others.

"I also have this... I use it to defecate. But it also feels good when you touch it..." he said shyly.

"Oh yeah, we humans have assholes, too." Heath grinned at him again, and Adam seemed relieved that he didn't need to explain more.

He jumped back into the water and then smiled at the other man. "Come."

Heath followed him. They didn't go too deep into the water before they kissed again. Adam had put the scale back over his genital and rubbed it against Heath's hard cock. Heath noticed that the merman's scales were not as sharp as he knew it from some fish. They had a smooth outer edge and actually felt really good on his skin. He wrapped his legs around the fishtail and moved his hand down Adam's back.

The merman grabbed it and led it to his butt. "Please touch me," he begged.

Heath shoved his finger under the scale. The opening was just above the water. He carefully touched the flesh.

"Aah." Adam pressed his fingertips against Heath's skin.

"Have I hurt you?" the ginger asked, concerned.

Adam shook his head. "No, it feels good."

He kissed him again and rubbed his body against him. The rippled scales stimulated Heath's cock in a way he hadn't known before. He let out a choked moan. Adam smiled at him and pressed their foreheads together. "Push it inside, please."

Heath slowly shoved his finger deeper into the merman. He was surprised, though. It felt different – warm and soft and wet. It felt more like a human vagina than like an asshole. Adam writhed in his arms and started so suck on Heath's neck.

"You like that?" Heath asked while moving his finger in and out of him.

"More..." Adam moaned, and the other man pushed a second finger into him.

"Do you have a prostate, too?" Heath shoved both fingers deep into the merman and explored his hot hole.

Adam groaned loudly, then forced his eyes open to look confusedly at the ginger.

"You know, a spot inside you that feels especially good when I touch it. Your sweet spot."

"I don't know. It feels great everywhere."

"Um..." Heath stopped moving his fingers and admired the beautiful creature in his arms once more. "Do you think I can fuck you with my penis? Or is it too big? I don't want to hurt you."

"We can try it."

"Are you sure?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, but you gotta tell me if anything doesn't feel good or you want to stop."

"Okay."

Only when Heath loosened his legs from the tail, he realized how tightly he'd wrapped himself around the merman, and a smile appeared on his face. He hadn't thought he'd feel so comfortable doing this with Adam.

He swam behind him and wondered for a moment if it would be easier to penetrate him under water or above. The water would slow him down, but it would probably be better for Adam. So he pulled the merman a bit deeper into the ocean and then wrapped his left arm around him.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a whisper, his mouth close to Adam's ear.

Adam put his hand on Heath's arm around his waist. "Yeah."

The ginger carefully pushed his dick into the warm entrance. Adam let out a moan and winced a little.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Go on."

Heath inched forward. It felt good, so good, so soft. He just wanted to fuck him now. The craving almost drove him mad. He buried his face in Adam's shoulder and smelled his hair. Finally, he was completely inside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

Adam nodded. "I'm so filled," he moaned.

"Does it feel good?"

"Unusual..." He smiled. "But yeah, good."

Heath hugged him from behind and placed kisses on his back.

"Do you like it, too?" Adam asked.

"You feel amazing," Heath said between his kisses and smiled against Adam's back. The tip of Adam's tail unconsciously went back between Heath's legs and the ginger started to move. "You said you weren't interested in mermaids. But you've had sex with other mermen before, right?"

"Well, not like this because... you know why..."

Somehow it turned Heath on to know he was Adam's first real fuck. He thrust into him with deep, slow strokes. "How did you do it?"

"We used our fingers and rubbed our tails together."

"Sounds hot..."

"Not as hot as this." Adam grinned and grabbed Heath's hand to lead it down to his genital. Then he pressed his fingers against the scale. He groaned loudly when Heath started to rub his scale without stopping his thrusts.

The ginger was sure Adam was close now. Then again, he didn't know. Maybe mermen could go for hours? Or maybe they could have multiple orgasms?

"Can we leave the water a bit? Then I can fuck you even better."

Adam nodded, and they swam closer to the beach until Heath could stand and only the bottom part of Adam's tail was in the water. "I can't stay here long, though," the merman explained.

"Okay, tell me when we have to go back," Heath said while wrapping both arms around him. He was holding Adam up and pushed back into him.

"Aahh!" Adam groaned with pleasure and leaned his head back. "I think I'm close..."

Heath was a bit relieved as he knew he couldn't last much longer either. He put his hands on Adam's waist and thrust fast into his warm wetness. It felt so good; he couldn't help screaming when he finally released himself into the merman. Riding out his orgasm, he leaned his chin on Adam's shoulder and moved his fingers back to his _special_ scale. But as soon as he touched it, Adam pushed his hand away and lifted his scale to spray his semen into the water. It almost looked like a lawn sprinkler. Heath's eyes widened. He'd never seen something like that before. That and the noises Adam made nearly made him hard again, although... he realized he was still inside the merman. So he carefully pulled his softening member out of him.

Adam let himself drop backwards into his arms, and Heath dragged him into the deeper water. He kissed the cheek of the merman and smiled. "That was awesome!" Adam seemed a bit exhausted. Heath wasn't sure if that was normal for mermen after sex or if it was because he'd been outside of the water. "Are you okay?"

The merman nodded and smiled tiredly. "You're right. It was great. The best sex I've ever had."

Heath grinned and swam around him. He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and gave him a deep kiss. Then he gazed into his eyes. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Adam blushed and looked down. "I... me too. I mean... I've also fallen in love... with you."

Heath chuckled and kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

A bit later they were lying on the beach together, so close to the water that Adam's tail always stayed wet enough. Suddenly the merman grabbed Heath's hand and stared at it in shock. "What happened to your fingers?!"

The ginger blinked. "Oh, they just went wrinkly because I've been in the water for so long. I guess that doesn't happen to mermen?"

Adam carefully pressed his smooth fingertips against Heath's wrinkly ones. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, don't worry. They'll go back to normal when I dry off."

The merman placed a soft kiss on Heath's index finger. He looked thoughtful. "Humans are not made for the ocean, are they?"

Heath put his arm around Adam's shoulders and pulled him closer. "I've always wanted a pool," he said while looking into the starry sky. "When I get one, I can take you home to me. At night, you can sleep in the bathtub in our bathroom."

"A bathtub? Like the one on the boat?"

"Yeah, but I'll buy you a bigger one, a comfortable one. Or I can even get another tub for my bedroom. Then we can sleep in the same room." Heath grinned.

"But what will I do all day when you're at work?"

"You could play with my kids. I'm sure they'll love you! And I can put a TV next to the pool... and a laptop."

Adam didn't look very thrilled. "I don't know..."

"I understand..." Heath couldn't deny that it made him a bit sad. "You don't want to give up your freedom, right? That's okay. We can meet here again. It was just an idea..."

"It's not because of that." Adam shook his head. "I don't want to play all day while you're working. I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not! It's just..." Heath sighed. He'd never talked about it before. "Ever since my wife died, I'm so lonely. I mean, I have my kids. But that's not the same. Sometimes I want to feel like a desirable man, not just like a _dad."_ He paused briefly. "It would make me really happy if I knew you'd wait for me when I come home. I'm serious. You're not a burden. You're the opposite."

Adam was surprised, but then he nodded. "Okay."

"Really?" Heath smiled broadly. "I'll order a pool first thing tomorrow!"

The merman chuckled and gave him a kiss. "I'm looking forward to it."

 


End file.
